


diffy in the jiffy

by catfox



Series: ggez [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Accidental Voyeurism, Boys Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Tension, Spicy content, no beta we die like nemi's ad tf, purely fictional and self indulgent, warning: not as fluffy as the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfox/pseuds/catfox
Summary: Five times where it’s definitely not Miky’s fault for accidentally walking in on Jankos, and one time it's all Jankos' fault in general.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Series: ggez [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801633
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	diffy in the jiffy

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is all fictional!
> 
> as both #alwaysfnatic and #g2army .... i can’t tell you how much this split has hurt me

**0.**

It’s not like Miky does it on purpose.

He figures it’s a combination of his bad luck, fate’s calling and the fact that Jankos is generally a horny piece of shit. It’s the only reason Miky can think of which explains why his odds of walking in on Jankos doing _something_ are higher than what he’d usually say is the norm for a group of adult men living in the same household.

And it’s also not Miky’s fault that Jankos never learns to lock the damn door, right?

The point is, Miky is innocent and just happens to stumble his way into these kinds of accidents a lot. Maybe it’s divine punishment for his sins in a past life; either way, Miky has evidence. A carefully compiled collection of explanations, sorted neatly by date, one that he’s not afraid to share in the interest of proving said innocence.

(“So… you keep walking in on Jankos doing unsavory things, and your solution is to keep a _record_?” Perkz says, incredibly suspiciously.

“It’s not as weird as it sounds!”

“Sure.”)

**1.**

So, there’s a girl in Jankos’ room.

Miky didn’t know this before, but now he does. He’d just wanted to go and get his shirt back from Jankos, the one that somehow always seems to end up in Jankos’ laundry pile, and it’s not like there’s a sock on the door or anything.

They generally don’t even close their doors in the house, which in retrospect, maybe should’ve clued Miky in. But he's sleep deprived and kind of hungry, so in the long run it doesn’t, and that’s how he walks in on Jankos making out with a slender brunette on his bed.

It takes Miky a while to realize what’s happening, but it’s too late by the time he reacts. Jankos pulls away from the girl and glances over his shoulder, looking bemused.

“Miky?” The jungler lifts an eyebrow, apparently unperturbed at Miky barging into his room. “What’s up?”

Miky blinks. It’s not, like, against the rules for them to date and bring people to the gaming house, but it’s just… he’s never seen Jankos do it. Maybe the Pole is just really good at hiding it?

And it makes sense, all things considered. They’re adults. They have rights. It just appears that Miky hasn’t been exercising them.

He realizes that he’s been standing there silently for about a minute now, and Jankos is looking concerned. Quickly, Miky clears his throat. “Um, I’m looking for my shirt. You know the one.”

“Oh, it’s in the closet.” Jankos gestures casually to the corner, to which Miky sighs despairingly and heads over to look through it.

“You do know that’s mine, right?” Miky points out, finally finding his shirt folded neatly at the back of the closet.

“Really? It just seems to like me better.” Jankos grins cheekily, watching Miky shut the closet door.

The girl seems wholly unfazed by whatever’s happening right now, instead scrolling through her phone as she waits for Jankos. Miky sneaks a quick look out of the corner of his eye; she’s pretty, big eyes, bouncy hair. Just Jankos’ type.

“Next time I have to come get it, you have to pay the shirt tax,” Miky calls over his shoulder as he heads for the door, half-jokingly. 

He can practically hear the smile in Jankos’ voice as he replies, “But that means you’ll be coming to my room more, right?”

“Don’t push it,” Miky tells him, closing the door behind him.

He puts the shirt in his own room and heads for the gaming room with the intention of playing some solo Q. “Hey,” he announces when he walks through the door, finding three of his teammates already in there, albeit Wunder’s not playing League. “Did you know Jankos has a girl in his room?”

“Is it the girl from the club last time?” Perkz asks distractedly, his mouse clicking furiously as he leaves base in game.

Miky doesn’t remember who the girl from the club is, if he’s honest. “Maybe?” He shrugs, taking his seat. “I just walked in on them.”

“On purpose?” Wunder looks over, arching an eyebrow dubiously.

“Not on _purpose.”_ Miky frowns at him, to which Wunder just gives him a knowing grin, the meaning behind which Miky is apparently not privy to. “I needed something from his room.”

“So, what, you just accidentally became a voyeur?” Perkz joins in, voice teasing.

Miky sighs, regretting his decision to speak at all. In fact, he may as well regret the entire joining G2 thing. “I didn’t even see them do anything. Besides kiss."

“That sounds like what an accidental voyeur would say,” Perkz replies, mock-seriously. “Miky, do you have a problem we need to talk about?”

“Fuck off, Luka,” Miky grumbles, putting his headset on just as Caps wonders aloud, “What’s a voyeur?”

Distantly, he heard Perkz begin to explain the concept to their youngest member, only for Wunder to shush him, back on his agenda of protecting Caps’ innocence (though honestly, Miky suspects that ship’s already sailed).

Anyway. It’s not Miky’s fault Jankos doesn’t know how to lock his door.

**2.**

The next time it happens, they’re in Korea for boot camp right before MSI. Miky’s kind of there, while also not being there, because he’s spending more time being carted around clinics and hospitals than scrimming, but it’s necessary procedures and he knows it.

It’s nearly nine and Miky’s just gotten back from an appointment at the doctor’s. He figured that most of the guys must have already showered and gone to bed, a theory proven in part by the fact that Promisq is already snoring away in their room, so Miky quietly grabs his stuff and heads for the bathroom.

He expects it to be empty this time of the night, especially with how quiet the house is. In fact, Miky’s dead sure the water’s not running, which is why he opens the door without a second thought.

Only to do a double take when he sees Jankos standing inside, wearing nothing but a fluffy white towel around his waist, hair still wet from his shower. Almost unwittingly, Miky’s gaze catches onto a little rivulet of water making its way down Jankos’ bare shoulder.

Oh. Okay.

See, the thing is, Miky’s always kind of just known that Jankos is… not ripped, like those bodybuilders on TV, but _fit._ Lean muscles. Lightly toned stomach. Biceps curving slightly.

But knowing this in theory and seeing it in real life are two very different things. The fact is that Jankos is _objectively_ a very attractive person (is it a Polish jungler thing? It feels like it’s a Polish jungler thing, at least if what Nemesis tells him is true) and Miky has a functional pair of eyes. 

Damn. Miky can’t even remember what he’d been thinking before.

Jankos looks at him curiously. He doesn’t even seem to be embarrassed, instead rather amused as he says, “So you don’t really knock, do you?”

Miky coughs. Where’d his train of thought go, anyway? Apparently off the tracks completely. “Don’t you have your own bathroom?” It’s a miracle his voice comes out the way it does, at a normal pitch and relatively normal tone.

“Yeah, but the water here’s warmer.” Jankos shrugs casually, reaching for the shirt he’d hung on the rack beside the sink. It’s kind of distracting how the muscles in his arms flex when he moves. Stupid functional eyes.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Miky points out, furrowing his eyebrows, but doesn’t press the issue further as Jankos pauses his movement.

“Um, Miky?” 

“Mm?” Miky busies himself with setting his towel down within reach of the shower, his clothes neatly folded atop the counter. 

“I’m gonna let go of the towel, so unless you wanna see something…” Jankos lets his voice trail off, the implication clear in his tone. Then he smirks, just a little, “I’d be okay with that, of course, but—“

His hand shifts like he’s about to undo the precarious knot holding everything together, and Miky squeaks, practically spinning around to face the wall.

He hears Jankos laugh behind him, which is almost enough to make Miky turn back around just to shut him up, but the thing is he’s not entirely sure Jankos _would_ shut up, so he stays put. 

There’s some shuffling around, the sound of Jankos gathering his towel and clothes, then the door creams open. “See ya, Miky.” Jankos waves, just inside Miky’s peripheral vision. “Don’t have too much fun in there.”

“Like you did?” Miky blurts out, wincing at his own weak attempt at a retort. Miky really needs to start working on his comeback game. He is in G2, after all.

“Well,” Jankos seems to consider this, the smirk on his face only growing wider, “yeah. Watch out for the walls!” Then he’s slipping out of the bathroom, the door sliding shut behind him.

It takes Miky a moment to realize what Jankos means by that. “Gross!” he yells after the jungler, receiving a distant cackle in response.

Miky steps into the shower, finally, wondering how he’s going to get to sleep tonight when the image of Jankos in only a towel has burned itself into his brain.

The next day, Jankos recounts the story with dramatic flair to a group of avid listeners all gathered in the kitchen. Miky rolls his eyes, staunchly ignoring everyone as he digs into his breakfast.

Even, and _especially_ Perkz, who whispers a smug, “Accidental voyeur,” under his breath as he passes by Miky to grab the milk. Then he yelps, because Miky kicks him.

Okay, so maybe this time, it was a little bit more of Miky’s fault. But still. He’s a victim here. 

**3.**

This next time is completely and totally the fault of Grabbz.

First of all, it was _Grabbz_ who gave Miky the hotel room beside Jankos’ when they were doing assignments. Miky doesn’t know why, but the secretive smile Grabbz shares with Duffman is enough to make him decide not to ask. He never wants to know what’s going on there.

Secondly, it was _Grabbz_ who scheduled this impromptu and insanely early draft meeting. Miky says insanely early because it’s Rift Rivals and really, who cares enough to discuss it at 8AM?

And finally, it’s _Grabbz_ who hands Miky the spare key to Jankos’ room and asks him to go wake the jungler up for the aforementioned meeting. The reasoning behind this is apparently that Jankos is least likely to get mad at Miky for waking him up (which Miky definitely doesn’t believe, by the way) and Miky’s outnumbered so he grudgingly takes the key and goes.

He makes sure to knock, this time, waiting half a minute to see if Jankos will open the door on his own. When Miky doesn’t get a response, he swipes the keycard and pushes the door open.

Jankos is sprawled across his bed, the sheets kicked off onto the floor, snoring away into his pillow. Miky gingerly picks his way across the room, sidestepping a stray pair of sweatpants on the floor, stopping just beside the bed.

Miky’s never really noticed before, but Jankos looks much younger when he’s sleeping. More peaceful, less hyperactive. And _much_ less noisy. His hair’s all mussed up, sticking out at funny angles, and Miky finds himself resisting the urge to comb his fingers through it. There’s even a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth, which should be disgusting but is honestly a little… cute?

It’s too early for this. Miky’s jet lagged. And sleep deprived. 

Miky reaches a hand down to tap Jankos’ shoulder lightly. “Jankos.” He nudges the jungler again. “Wake up.”

In response, Jankos makes a soft gurgling sound in his sleep and turns over onto his back.

And, uh.

Okay, it’s not like Miky’s a prude. It’s a completely normal function of the human body. It happens to everybody. It’s not _weird._

But it’s still… distracting. The tent in the front of Jankos’ sleep shorts, that’s proving to be _very_ distracting. 

Miky should really, really wake him up. Or at least stop looking like a creep. It’s just, that’s a big tent. And it’s kind of hot in here. And Miky needs another shower.

What’s he doing again? Ah, right. Miky clears his throat, focusing his gaze firmly on the pillow next to Jankos’ head. Yeah, that’s safe. “Jankos,” he tries again, louder, poking harder.

Jankos lets out a noise that sounds _awfully_ like a moan, rumbling in the back of his throat, all low and breathy and Miky panics. “Jankos!” He slaps the Pole across the face, which, you know. It does finally wake him up.

“The fuck?” Jankos sits up blearily, rubbing at his eyes. He sounds so very confused, but hey, at least he’s awake. And Miky feels less weird. “Did you—did you just fucking _slap_ me?”

Miky twiddles his thumbs. “Uh, yes,” he offers awkwardly. His face feels way too warm, and his stomach is kind of… fluttery? He steels himself. “You weren’t waking up.”

“So you decided to slap me?” Jankos stares at him in utter disbelief. “Instead of, I don’t know… shaking me?”

In retrospect, that would have almost certainly been the better plan. But Miky’s digging his own grave here. He shrugs, trying to play it off. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Well yeah, but it hurt,” Jankos grumbles, swinging his legs onto the ground and standing up.

He hasn’t seemed to notice his _problem,_ and it’s not like something out of the norm but still, Miky can’t help but blurt out, “Don’t you need to, uh, fix that?”

Jankos looks at him, seeming puzzled. “Fix what—oh.” He looks down at himself, apparently only now realizing the situation. Miky’s already regretting asking, wondering if maybe now’s the time he leaves and possibly flees back to Slovenia, but then Jankos looks back up and grins. 

“Why, are you offering to help?” He drawls, tone deliberately suggestive, voice still husky from sleep. 

Slovenia’s looking like a better and better idea. Miky coughs, resisting the urge to hide his face—he knows he’s blushing, but the whole _why_ behind that is another issue entirely.

It’s not as if Jankos has never made comments like those before; the man flirts with everybody, including and especially Miky. But on a normal day, it’s easier to remember that he’s _kidding._

And on a normal day, Jankos isn’t sporting a giant boner in front of Miky, looking at him with an almost predatory glint in his stupidly pretty eyes.

“ _Miky,”_ Jankos purrs, taking a step forward towards Miky, and suddenly it’s like someone’s dumped a bucket of cold water all over Miky.

“Grabbz wants you downstairs for a draft meeting.” The words leave Miky’s mouth all in a rush, jumbling together to form only a barely coherent sentence. He doesn’t care, though, instead turning to practically sprint towards the door.

“Mm, okay,” Jankos hums, seemingly completely unbothered as he watches Miky trip over himself to leave. He’s _smirking_. Asshole. “Hey, Miky?”

Miky should know better by now, but he stops, glances over his shoulder. 

Jankos is standing just inside the ray of sunlight shining in through the window, bouncing off his golden hair and making him look much less like the devil he actually is. And he’s _still_ hard. Fuck.

“Yeah?” Miky ventures, extremely tentatively, caution in every little movement he makes.

Jankos lets his gaze drip down Miky’s body, from his face to his feet and then back up again, slow like honey. His smirk grows even wider when he meets Miky’s eyes again. “Your ass looks great today.”

Miky slams the door behind him, pausing to lean against it from the outside, closing his eyes as he attempts to moderate the speed at which his heart is currently racing. He feels like he’s just run a marathon, and he hasn’t even _done_ anything yet.

Fucking Jankos. As if Miky’s dreams haven’t been plagued enough by him recently.

**4.**

Miky’s cursed. He must be, because he never hears Perkz or Caps or Wunder telling stories about accidentally walking in on Jankos in compromising situations. It’s like the universe wants Miky to be the only one suffering.

To which, Miky thinks, _fuck off universe._ Because this is definitely getting out of hand.

It’s even his own goddamn room. Yeah, Jankos had been streaming in it earlier but he’d left the door open so Miky just assumed he was done. That’s his first mistake.

His second is checking the monitor on the desk. The screen is black but the light’s still blinking green, so Miky thinks that maybe Jankos just forgot to turn it off. But when he moves the mouse and the screen flares to life, Miky nearly drops the mug he’s holding.

It’s not even surprising to find out Jankos watches hentai. It’s natural curiosity, moving from anime to hentai, and Miky knows this because it’s a path he’s definitely trodden before.

The surprising part is the fact that there are two boys on the screen, one blonde and one brunette.

And it’s not like Miky hasn’t _wondered_ before, but he’s never actually seen Jankos with a boy, whether it’s at the club or anywhere else. As far as Miky can remember, Jankos likes to flirt with girls the most.

Well. And Miky. Sometimes.

Miky knows he should lock the screen, walk out of the room and never bring this up. But it’s just, the two boys are in a rather incriminating position on the screen and the pit of Miky’s belly feels all warm and tingly, and he’s just really curious, for scientific reasons and whatnot, so he makes his third mistake: he presses play.

It’s not like Miky’s a stranger to anime, but this particular video feels… strange. He watches as the blonde boy wraps a hand around the brunette’s neck, his hips snapping forward as the brunette whimpers underneath him, and holy _shit_ , Miky really needs to leave.

And then—

“Onii chan,” the brunette whines, arching up towards the blonde, who responds with a low growl, teeth sinking into the other boy’s neck.

Jesus fucking Christ.

Miky has never closed a tab so fast in his life. He’s still a little stunned, but more than that, a little… warm. Far too warm. Like he’s being set on fire from the inside. He really hopes the bathroom is free; he probably needs to shower.

Miky turns around and heads for the exit, intent on forgetting this entire experience ever happened, but just as he reaches for the doorknob, the door swings open to reveal Jankos standing there.

“Miky?” He arches an eyebrow inquisitively. “What are you doing—“ He glances over at the monitor, apparently realizing what happened, and if Miky’s eyes aren’t paying tricks on him, Jankos’ face turns pink.

Miky doesn’t think he’s ever seen Jankos blush. Now is not the time to dwell on that, though, because he really needs to say something.

“Um.” Miky coughs, suddenly feeling incredibly self-conscious. “You have interesting tastes.”

Which is probably not the best thing to say in this scenario, but Miky’s not very well known for his suaveness during moments of panic. Outside of the game, anyway.

“Did you happen to…” Jankos trails off, like he’s not quite sure if he should continue or not. If Miky has to guess, he’d say Jankos is actually embarrassed, but he seems to regain some of his confidence after a moment as he says, “Enjoy those tastes?”

 _Yes._ That’s the answer that jumps to Miky’s consciousness almost immediately. It’s the truth, and Miky doesn’t know why it is, considering he’s never watched videos like that one before, but there’s _something_ about it. Something that stirs his interest, makes him want more.

And yeah, Miky would be lying if he said he wasn’t half hard right now.

“I’m just asking, because—“ Jankos clears his throat awkwardly, gesturing quickly in the general direction of Miky’s navel. “You seem. Yeah.”

“Well.” Miky is surprised at how steady his voice comes out. Maybe it has something to do with Jankos being just a little flustered this time, too. “I haven’t decided yet.”

He can see the way Jankos visibly deflates, which for some reason makes Miky’s chest tighten, so he hurriedly adds, “But I’ll let you know when I figure it out…”

Jankos meets his eyes, questions in his gaze that Miky’s going to have to think about answers to, soon.

But not now.

“… onii chan,” he finishes, tone teasing, and savors the way Jankos’ face turns crimson up to his ears, how he can’t look at Miky even as he steps aside to let the support pass, which is honestly a little adorable.

Good. Serves him right, for all the times he’s done the same thing to Miky. Besides, Jankos is the one who left the tab open, so really, is it Miky’s fault he saw it?

And now, Miky kind of wants to find that video. Purely for research purposes, of course.

**5.**

So at this point, Miky has to admit there’s something _weird_ about him and Jankos. It’s pretty obvious, and apparently unignorable for much longer, but whenever he tries to think about the issue, it just ends up being really confusing.

(“Yeah, a fuckton of unresolved sexual tension does that to a person,” Wunder mumbles, sounding rather exasperated.

Miky raises an eyebrow at him challengingly. “Speaking from experience?” He tilts his head just slightly in Caps’ direction, the oblivious mid laner still giggling at something on his phone.

Wunder scowls and flings a cushion at Miky’s head. Worth it.)

The crux of the problem is that Miky never knows what Jankos is thinking. He can’t tell if the jungler is simply making all these innuendoes to mess with Miky, or if it’s all just a joke.

Of course, he could very well just _ask_ him but that would require a conversation and Miky’s not very good at those.

Luckily for him, the universe seems to have that sorted out for him.

It’s a pleasant Monday afternoon, the sun is shining and the sky is clear, so of course, Miky’s inside playing League. To be fair, so are his other teammates, but Miky suspects that they’re all the collective exception rather than the norm.

Except for Jankos, who’s probably out jogging or getting healthy food, because that’s how he is.

Miky manages to play solo Q until around 4PM, after which his eyes start to hurt and his mind begins to wander. It’s a little strange, honestly, that Jankos hasn’t even popped his head into the gaming room to say hello today. Miky wonders if he’s okay.

It’s just friendly concern, he tells himself as he logs out of the client and heads for the door. He’ll just go check on Jankos, then get something to eat from the kitchen. Yeah, since Jankos’ room is on the way to the kitchen, Miky might as well stop by, right?

The door is slightly ajar, but Miky still knocks (he’s _learned,_ alright). There’s no reply, so Miky assumes Jankos is out, but he still peeks inside to check if the jungler is napping or something.

Jankos is not napping.

In fact, Jankos seems extremely awake. He’s on his bed, sitting up with his back against his pillows, eyes squeezed shut and head tilted back, Adam’s Apple jutting out from the curve of his neck. 

At first glance, Miky doesn’t realize that anything’s amiss. Then he looks down, and _oh._

Fuck.

There’s something almost hypnotizing about the rhythmic movement of Jankos’ hand, the way his fingers wrap elegantly around himself, angry red skin peeking through the gaps between his knuckles. As Miky watches, unable to look away, Jankos’ thumb strokes across his tip, swiping a shiny drop of glistening liquid away.

And then— “ _Miky,”_ Jankos groans lowly, and Miky jumps, sure that he’s been caught, but… Jankos hasn’t even looked over.

Miky pinches his arm, sort of hoping he’s dreaming, praying fervently that he isn’t. Nothing happens, so all Miky can do is keep watching as Jankos jerks himself off with Miky’s name on his lips.

This is a situation, to say the least. 

He should leave. He really, really should. But Miky feels like he’s in a trance; he steps forward into the room, still fixated on the movement of Jankos’ hand, on the way Jankos’ mouth forms his name. 

It’s like the culmination of everything that’s happened over the past months; every little moment conjoining together to form a powerful chain of events leading Miky to—this.

And he wants this, whatever it is. He wants it so bad his stomach is doing somersaults, his heart is burning, his limbs feel weightless; it’s all a lot to take in, but it feels like Miky’s had enough time to prepare.

“Hey.” The word leaves his mouth, soft and steady, and Miky watches the way Jankos’ entire body tenses up when he sees Miky standing there.

“ _Kurwa,”_ Jankos mutters, looking completely lost for the first time in all the years Miky’s known him. “Miky, I—“

“Can I help?” Miky interrupts, because he doesn’t really want Jankos to feel bad. Not now, anyway, not when Miky’s so close to _getting_ it.

Jankos blinks, disbelief written all over his sharp features. “I’m sorry?”

Miky gestures towards his crotch. “Can I help?” He repeats, without a trace of hesitation in his voice. He’s waited this long.

Jankos exhales through his nose, a quick puff of air. He still looks like he thinks this might all be an elaborate prank. “Do you want to?” He asks, carefully.

In response, Miky leans forward and kisses him, because he doesn’t know the words to convey just _how_ much he wants to and he hopes this works.

It definitely seems to. Jankos kisses him back almost immediately, hands reaching for Miky’s waist and tugging him lightly towards the bed. Miky goes, clambering onto the mattress and closer to Jankos, their lips still locked.

Kissing Jankos in real life is different from how Miky imagined it might be. He’d been expecting Jankos to be cool, calm, collected about the whole thing, because surely it’s not the first time he’s done something like this—but he kisses Miky like he’s dying of thirst and Miky’s the oasis in a desert, mouth impossibly hot against Miky’s, Jankos’ fingers leaving blazing trails where they roam across Miky’s skin.

“So, I’m dreaming, right?” Jankos murmurs against Miky’s lips, eyes half-lidded as he stares at the younger boy. The question makes Miky smile for a moment.

“What makes you think that?” He says in reply, genuinely curious, letting his hands linger at the hemline of Jankos’ shirt. He kind of wants to take it off, if Jankos lets him.

Jankos shrugs, but there’s a hungry look in his eyes, the same one from his hotel room during Rift Rivals. “This happens a lot in my dreams,” he admits.

That makes Miky laugh out loud. “You’re like a horny teenager.”

“Only ‘cause of _you,”_ Jankos retorts, and then he’s kissing Miky again, pulling Miky down onto his lap, and the support is abruptly reminded of how this had all started in the first place.

“So can I?” He mumbles into Jankos’ mouth, because he doesn’t really feel like pulling away. “Help you?” In case Jankos needs any more convincing, Miky lets his thumb stroke lightly across his tip, the way he’d seen Jankos do it earlier.

He’s rewarded with Jankos hissing quietly, his eyes slipping shut. Emboldened, Miky takes Jankos into his hand, fingers wrapping carefully around him. 

“Please,” Jankos breathes out, voice strained, and that’s all the answer Miky needs.

(Later, Miky’s curled up against Jankos’ side in his bed, absolutely tired out from their _strenuous_ activities.

“Hey Miky?” Jankos’ voice cuts through the comfortable silence, sounding almost nervous. 

Miky raises his eyebrows, though he knows Jankos can’t see them. “Mm?” He hums in response.

“Wanna go on a date?”)

**6.**

“This is a terrible idea.”

“Then why are you kissing me?”

Okay, fair point. But still, this is a pretty bad idea, all things considered. Though it’s very easy to be distracted by the feeling of Jankos’ lips on his, so Miky doesn’t really have time to think too hard about it.

“You know we’re gonna get caught, right?” He mumbles into Jankos’ mouth, then yelps as Jankos’ fingers slip underneath the waistband of his sweatpants. Cheater.

“Do you care?” is Jankos’ reply, then he wraps his hand around Miky’s boner and no, no Miky does not care right now. “Thought so,” Jankos grins mischievously, leaning forward to kiss Miky’s neck.

It’s kind of tough to formulate a response right now, let alone one that’s not just a moan of Jankos’ name, so Miky keeps his mouth shut and arches his back into Jankos’ touch.

He can tell how smug Jankos is going to be, and so Miky’s already starting to plan his revenge for later, but for now—

For now, the door to the gaming room is flying open. Miky barely has time to register it before he hears Caps screaming.

“What the fuck, my eyes!”

Caps is staring at them like he’s just seen a ghost. Even more damningly, Wunder is standing beside him, equally in shock with his mouth agape, and behind him is Perkz, smiling like a madman.

“Told you this was a bad idea,” Miky mutters, to which Jankos just laughs. 

Ah, this’ll be fun to explain.

**7.**

“So, Caps and Wunder are next, right?” Jankos asks cheerfully.

Caps spits out his orange juice, eyes wide as saucers. “Wait, what?”

**Author's Note:**

> believe me, i tried making this fluffy but i also have an excuse! imo if we’re talking cliches, nemi & selfmade are the cutesy best friends falling in love trope incarnate, while miky & jankos are more like the whole “we got drunk and accidentally slept together = fell in love” thing
> 
> hey, maybe i should write that too
> 
> twitter on my profile <3


End file.
